


Damaged Paradise

by yusomei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama & Romance, F/F, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusomei/pseuds/yusomei
Summary: Ymir and Historia, two childhood friends, separated.6 years later, Ymir finds herself in Sun Bay Highschool, not knowing a clue about public schools. She makes new friends, meets great teachers, but theres one problem. Historia is the most popular girl in school, and not to mention the meanest. Will Ymir allow herself to have Historia pull the strings on bullying? or will she be able to touch Historias true self?





	Damaged Paradise

_"Do you really have to move?" Ymirs voice cracked, a small drop of sorrow spilling through her words. Historia nodded slowly, squeezing her dear friends hand as her overflowed glass eyes watched her parents pack up on the moving truck. "My mom finally got a good job in california, though i don't think i'll fit in.." Her head sunk down, "What do you mean 'fit in?'" Ymir pulled the smaller girls head up, making eye contact. "You're beautiful, sweet, nice...California is perfect for you, with your blonde hair everyone will think you're a goddess!"_

_The word goddess made Historia weak, would people really think that way of her? "Historia, time to go!!"  Alma chirped, her hand waving over her head. "W-we'll still talk on the phone...right?" Ymir questioned, more cracks filling in. "Of course! We'll talk everyday!" she cupped the_ _brunette's head, pulling her into a tight hug. "We'll always be friends.." she reassured, the taller girls hidden expression brightening. "See you soon, Historia."_

_The sweet girl began to run to her mother, turning around with a mixture of tears and a smile. "See you soon, Ymir!"_

**☾ ★ ☽**

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Wait..so." Ymir sat on her chair, processing the news her ears had just heard. "We're moving to California." her father spoke, watching his daughters expression sit as if she was holding in the biggest shit in the universe. "You're kidding." She exhaled, her father's raspy chuckle as an answer. 

"No. Fucking. Way"

"Watch your language."

"Shit I'm sorry."

Ymirs face was stuck in disbelief, but nonetheless, got up to her father ordering to pack her things. She can't believe it, California, not only celebrity filled but a place where she can reconnect with her dearest childhood friend, Historia Reiss.

**☾ ★ ☽**

"Ymir! School starts in 20 minutes!" 

The brunette jumped down the steps, sharp turning to the kitchen. "Someone looks nervous." Her father greeted, spilling coffee into his cup as his daughter took a steady breath. "I just...cant believe I'm going to see Historia again." She poured out, failing at keeping any sense of sanity. "Historia?" Her father turned his head, "it's been what...5..6 years? I thought she stopped answering you."  
"Well...yeah but, she must've been busy, I mean her mother always is." She nervously explained, fiddling the button to her flannel. "Ymir, do you think she's-- I don't know, changed?"  
He sipped from his cup, leaning on the counter.

"Changed? No way. Historia has always been the sweet, pure angel."

"Its been 6 years kiddo." He bounced his eyebrows, shaking his head with his cup against his mouth once again.  
The tall girl sighed, refusing to think princess Historia, her best friend could ever change.

**right?**


End file.
